It has long been known to provide sources of artificial light (e.g., spotlights and floodlights) with light guiding devices, or light guides, such as louvers, lenses and color filters. While the term "spotlight" is used consistently below, it shall be understood to be a general reference to include floodlights and other similar light sources as well.
Such light guides are typically supported and positioned within an extender, a generally tubular member configured as an extension of a lens holder projecting outwardly from the region of a lens positioned in front of a lamp. In the past, light guides were generally installed in an extender through an open end of the extender opposite the lamp, preferably by carefully dropping the light guide (which may be, e.g., a delicate glass color filter) into the extender while the extender is vertically disposed, allowing the light guide to rest upon a support device (e.g., a flange or a retaining ring), and securing the light guide in place with a retaining device (e.g., a retaining ring or set of spaced-apart retaining tabs).
Removal of a light guide (e.g., to replace a color filter with another of a differing color) is performed in the reverse order. For spotlights having more than one light guide (e.g., a color filter, a louver for glare control, and a lens), the outermost light guides must first be removed to gain access to an innermost light guide (i.e., the light guide positioned nearest the lamp and farthest from the open end of the extender). Since most spotlights are placed in elevated positions, access to the spotlight for light guide removal or installation may be difficult to begin with, a situation which is greatly exacerbated by difficulties likely in removing and installing large light guides and retaining rings within the interior of an extender, particularly if the spotlight cannot be repositioned with the open end of the extender facing upward so gravity can assist in installation.
It would be advantageous to provide an extender for a spotlight which provides quick and easy access to light guides. It would also be advantageous to provide an extender for a spotlight which allows removal and installation of individual light guides without the need for handling or disturbing other light guides.